


The Black File

by NeoCortex



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: This is all a 'What If' situation.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She finally knows who she really is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black File

          He’d been looking at the Black File again. Everything in it was classified intel. Way above his pay grade. But when he’d received a cryptic email from a blocked address he decided pay grade didn’t matter. At the time he’d gotten the email he was dealing with idiots. That was back when he still had 2 good eyes and they were just following the Black Widow’s trail. She was a rumor. A legend. Nothing more.

When he was still a level 6 agent he got an email. He showed it to his superiors and they gave him the task of following the trail. What he found led him to Langley and a secret bunker with more security protocols and guards than the President of the United States. And that scared him. Until he found out why there was so much protection. Inside that underground bunker was a fireproof metal box- plus the little old man with the key- holding a Black File.

Black Files were files designated only to Royalty.

Then that meant The Rumor was true. She was of royal descent.

Well something better be true about the damned woman. This mission cost him an eye. Literally.

When he’d gotten back to the Trisquelion that day he’d started hearing more rumors that unsettled him greatly. So when he was asked about what was found he lied and said, “Nothing but a dead end, a dead man, and the loss of my left eye.”

His loss was what apparently got him Level 7 clearance then. But his actions later on would prove to be what got him to Director.

And now he was Director of Nada. A big ol’ fat juicy nothing. But he still had that file. And he knew where she was. With HYDRA being out and about remaining agents went underground. Several took to the private sector; Hill, Romanoff, and Barton were working for Stark- Hill in HR, Barton as security, and Romanoff as PA to the CEO. Each under different names and Romanoff with a whole new appearance.

            So when he called her in he was rather shocked to see blonde hair and emerald green eyes. “Love the new doo.”

He was greeted with a smirk and a shrug of one shoulder.

“What did you need, Nick?” She asked as she slid into the chair across from him. “Your texts are usually shorter than that.” Natasha stated as she held up her phone to show off the received message. “I figured this must be pretty important if you spelled out ‘please’ completely.”

“Ha. Ha. Funny Romanoff.”

“It’s Shostakoff now.” He didn’t question the name choice. As a matter of fact he didn’t have to. He had that “file” too. She’d emailed it to him three days after her disappearance. Instead he just nodded and placed the Black File on the table between them.

“That’s a Black File.” She stated obviously. “Who’s the Royal? Am I being put on a detail? I can’t exactly take a day off right now. Pepper would have a cow and she’s being watched.”

“It’s not for a detail, Natasha. It’s yours.” His words got a sharp look as her eyes went from the file to his face. “That file is everything about you from the time that you were born to the time that you joined up with Red Room and after.”

He watched as her eyes tracked from him back to the file slowly. Her mouth slightly agape and her eyes confused. “It’s time to find out the truth Natasha. It’s time you learn who you really are.”

It was several minutes before she spoke again. This time her voice was shaky and just as confused as the wild look in her eyes, “I am her granddaughter?” She watched in shock as Nick shook his head and pushed the file to her.

“No Natasha. You are her.” He removed his hand from the top of the file and watched as her shaky hand moved to pick up the file. “You are the missing Princess. Her body was never recovered. There’s a reason. And that reason is in that file.” He watched as she slowly unwound the red string keeping the folder closed. “What you read is the truth. Everything down to the day the file was completed.” Still shaking hands opened the folder and pulled out a second black file with yellowing papers and silver paperclips attached and sticking out of it. “There are CIA notes that were put in, things that they did their own research on. Translations from both Russian and German. Notes on the Doctor responsible for this file,” green eyes look to Fury once more, fear written within their depths. “He was a good man. But once you’ve read that file it is up to you to decide what you do with it and the information in it.”

She looked back down at the papers and her eyes opened wider in shock to see her own face looking back up at her from a yellowed with age photo of the Russian Royal family.

            As Natasha went through all the information in the file Nick had risen from his seat at the table and made a pot of coffee as well as got started on making something for dinner. As she was still here he made dinner for 2 instead of just himself.

She was on her third cup of coffee and he was putting the seared steaks into the oven when she finally spoke, “Damn. This means I’m not 86…” Fury looked over at her eyebrow raised over his one good eye, “I’m older than Steve.”

“Is that really all you can say, after reading all that?”

“Nicholas, if you just found out that you were really 113 years old, how would you be reacting?”

“Like a cranky, old, half blind man.”

“Alright then. Don’t tell me how to have my panic attack.”

Nick snorted and shook his head as he took the coffee carafe over to refill her cup. “Talk to me Romanoff. What’s on your mind, really?”

He took the pot back to the maker and turned to watch as she shook her head over the file. “How could they do this to me? How is it possible to put someone on ice for that long? I just don’t understand…” She was frowning and her eyes were narrowed at the papers before her, all spread out around her and her mug. “How could they lie to me like this?”

Nick walked over to Natasha and knelt beside her now, “Natasha, look at me.” And when she did he could see the hurt and fear rolling around and mixing with anger in her eyes. “These people were psychopaths and all they wanted to do was create the perfect assassins and soldiers.”

“But I was a little girl, Nick. I was 9 years old.” Her voice is cracking and he can see her anger taking over. “What right did they have to lie to me and take me from what could have been a good life?”

Nick shifted on his knees until he had her face cupped in his hands and wiped stray tears away from her cheeks, “What they did to you was wrong Natasha. But there isn’t anything you can do about it now. You have the knowledge now. You have the truth. Now you can only go forward.”

She was about to speak when he stopped her, “No. We go forward, Natasha. No amount of killing and making them pay will ever be enough to make that hurt you’re feeling go away. You have to go forward. No hunting them down and killing them. That will hardly make you any better than them. But you _are_ better than them. And you can prove it by continuing on as you have before.”

He watched as she set her jaw at his words and her eyes filled with more anger and tears, “That’s an order Agent Romanoff.” He continued to watch as his ‘order’ caused her to relax now. She closed her angry eyes and let her head fall into his hands fully, his fingers wiping away tears as they fell.

As Natasha allowed herself a few moments of weakness he shifted up and wrapped his arms around her, a tad surprised when she curled her own around him and held on. Several minutes later however she was as collected as she could be and looking up at him again, “So now I know the truth… Not everything of my life is a lie anymore.” Nick watched as a smile seemed to come over her face, “I know who I am…” Blue-green eyes turned wide again as she looked to the file before her, “Nick… I know who I am.”

Pouring himself another cup of coffee he grinned at her, “Yes Agent, you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this far then awesome~!  
> This idea came from my friend Sky. What if Natasha really WAS the lost Princess?  
> So I came up with this whole idea and this is what I puked out.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it~


End file.
